The present invention relates to a novel and useful work place and storage apparatus.
Tools, machines, materials, and the like necessarily be transported from a storage area to a place of work. In the past, tool chest has been used to maintain such implements at hand during construction and manufacturing task. In addition, such tool chest have been mobilized by the addition of casters or wheels. However, tool chest and storage bins for tools and the like are necessarily bulky and difficult to move despite the fact that wheels have been attached. For example, tool chest are not easily moved over uneven terrain surfaces and along serpentine courses.
In the past, devices have been improvised to carry or transport tools and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,447 7,032,921 US Patent Publication 2006/0157944, United States Patent Application Publication 20070063466, and Uk Patent Application 2,293,757 describe portable table structure for transporting equipment and tools which are generally compact or collapsible in nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,32628, U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,306, and UK Patent Application 2,31965 describe carts having containers that are movable and may be used to transport tools and equipment.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,898, 5,893,572, 6,053,587, and 6,935,641 show portable tool carts which include benches or tables to allow a work place for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,265 and UK Patent Application 2179305 show wheel barrow structures possessing novel attachment such as handles and legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,769,271 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2002/0144935, 2005/0212238 describe wheel barrow attachments in the form of platforms and bins which may be used to support items and process materials.
A storage and work place apparatus useable with a wheelbarrow or similar item would be a notable advanced in the manufacturing and construction arts.